1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a guideway; in particular, to a linear guideway, a circulating module of a linear guideway, and a slider of a linear guideway.
2. Description of Related Art
The miniature linear guideway is defined by its size, but also can include the linear guideway having wire holders. Moreover, the spherical rollers in the miniature linear guideways are not fixed by any chains or belts. Specifically, the conventional miniature linear guideway defines a circulation channel via the slider, the circulator, and the wire holders, and the circulator is an integrally formed single piece and is engaged with the slider by directly pressing the circulator onto the slider.
However, the assembly tolerance between the circulator and the slider in the conventional miniature linear guideway must be extremely small, in other words, the manufacturing precision requirements of the circulator and the slider are very high. But, when the circulator is pressed onto the slider, the relative position between the circulator and the slider is easily changed to influence operation of the conventional miniature linear guideway.